jorgie
by megan scott 16
Summary: new girl at Elmtree called jorgie falls for liam but he has a crush on someone else. will she be able to chage his mind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Me

My name is jorgie, care kid born and bread. Been at the same care home for like forever I can't remember being somewhere else. But things has changed my care home has gone out of business so I am on my way to a new one called Elmtree house. And I am so scared it's like I'm starting my life all over again. None of my friends are going to the same place. I hope everyone likes me. I'm the type of girl who does stupid things like once I was shopping with my mates and we spotted my crush out with his mates we decided to go over and talk to them but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and walked straight into this wet floor sign ! I tripped over the sign, slid on the wet floor and took out my crush! I went bright red and all our mates were about wetting themselves . I still cringe every time I see him. So I can't imagine what I am going to do when I get there. I really hope I don't anything too embarrassing. My best friend Kelly has sent me a few texts saying I will do fine. I don't think she is telling the truth. Okay ten thing's important about moi:

1 : my favorite shop is new look

2: my star sign is Capricorn because my birthday is 24/12/1997

3: I love running

4: very clumsy

5: never had a boyfriend

6: my favorite band is the stiff Dylan's

7: my role modal is Katy Perry [she's and I love that]

8: favorite show is

9: never been kissed [ such an epic failure]

10: I hate math

So that's me bit odd but who cares so is loads of amazing people like Katy Perry, Jesse j ,lady gaga.

Right so here I am on the drive way at Elmtree with my social worker who was getting my bags from the car. And I take a very big breath before knocking at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Liam

I walk through the front door of Elmtree in my light pink maxi dress and fake pearl necklace and pink high heels. with my long blonde curly hair going all down my back until my lovely shaped bum that all my friend's are jealous of. You are probably thinking how the hell has she never had a boyfriend. Well lots of boys have crushes on me but are to scared to ask me out. Out and the ones that do ask me out have never got a yes. Because I knew they only wanted me for my body not for me. I am clumsy ,stupid , and like I said before I don't think before I speak and something probably would not of guessed is that I can be a real biche when I want to be. Anyway as a was saying I walked into Elmtree and was crowed by lot of kids all talking at the same time. I just head I few stuff some of them said like one girl wearing pink even more then me said

« hey my name is Carmen you look so pretty » .

And another dressed in blue who looked very cute said.

« I'm tee, I Love your dress »

And a weird boy with a notebook said.

« come with I will take you on my tour around the house now ».

And he graphed my arm and started to lead me out of the Hallway. and to my surprise he was quite strong. we pushed though the other kids. And I saw someone I didn't see before probably because he was at the back. But he was so fit a mean not just fit but like a sex god. He was talking to some girl with brown hair with blue highlight's . they both looked angry. I guess They are not friends. But something told me there was something there. But before I could think anymore about it the boy with the notebook pulled Me In the other direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just not into me

I spent 1 hour with Gus doing that dump tour thing.

And then I unpacked my stuff of course I have a lot of redecoration to do but I can do that anytime I wanna find that sex god and make him madly in love with me.

After looking around upstairs I find him playing pool .looking fit as.

I walk up to him and the boy he was playing pool with who looked like he had a illness but I was not going to ask him about it. All I care about is the fit one.

« hey » I say walking up to them both.

And all I get is a nod. I have never just got a nod in my life.

« my name is jorgie what's yours » I continue.

« I'm Liam this is frank ».

Liam a sexy name for a sexy boy.

And he has a hot voice. I think he is from London or something.

« cool I can I play ». I say no thinking I can't play I have no clue what to do.

« sure » Liam said.

Crap .

I take the wooden think Liam had mad his shot with and bend down .

I don't now how I did it but I hit the ball so hard that it went off the table straight into frank's face.

Jesus what I done looking down at frank now on the floor.

Liam ran to him helping him up from the floor.

« I am so sorry » I say feeling so stupid I didn't really care about the fact I just hurt frank but more about the fact a made myself look stupid in front of Liam.

Fucking typical.

« it's okay » says I hurt frank.

And with that Liam my future husband. The bay who looks better then Harry styles and Aaron Johnson put together and that is well above hot.

After that a only sow Liam at dinner and then I went to bed because I was so tired and hopefully he would have forgot about it by morning.

**Liam pov:**

This morning was great .

I hade a great time pulling pranks on Electra.

I don't know why but I love annoying her it just makes me feel good god knows why I mean she is just I bitch but I like that. I don't know why but I think is sexy not like I will ever let her know that she will make fun of me. I am just someone she hates she would never like me like that.

There was I new girl today frank thinks she is hot but I don't see it yet again that might just be because I can't stop thinking about that blue haired freak.

I don't think frank likes the new girl that much after she hit hum in the face playing pool the idiot.

How the hell did she manage to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey soz it has taken so long I been really busy with school**

Chapter 4

Bitch wars

**Jorgie pov:**

The next morning I woke up and got into my sexy outfit I like to call it my pulling outfit

because it makes all the boys at my old school tongs hang out.

If this does not make Liam full at my feet he must be gay.

I wake down the stairs and into the kitchen and every body stopped and stared at me.

I think even mike thought I was fit.

I seat next to Liam who said

« you look nice you got plans ? »

I pull myself closer to him when everybody was being noise eating there breakfast I said

« no I just put this together in like 5 minutes, way do you like it »

I know that was I lie I mean I woke up at 7h00 to make my self look this hot but I cant let him know that.

« I think you look alright you look posh and all but not really my thing »

Omg no way did he say that what the hell is he into.

And that's when I saw it as I looked back up at Liam and he was staring at Elektra.

She was not looking though she was to busy stuffing her fat mouth.

I can he like her she is so ugly I mean look at me I am hotter then fucking miley Cyrus.

I am going to make her pay I cant not have him.

He is my sex god.

This is war.

**Elektra pov:**

I was seat at the breakfast table flicking pieces of food at Liam because I know how much hates that.

But then there was silence and I turned to see what they was all staring at. There she was jorgie looking what boys would call beautiful but I would call looking like a slut.

Everyone looked at her like she was the queen as she mad her way to the seat next to my Liam.

Not my Liam sorry just Liam..

\I saw that Liam said something to her and she lent in closer to him and said something.

But I couldn't hear what they were talking about.

And felt something I don't know what it was I don't think it was jalousie I mean this is Liam we are talking about.

Ever way I need to make her back off


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Jorgie pov:**

After breakfast I saw Liam go into the office with mike I think he was being told of I have got a idea that he is a bit of a bad boy but I like that it's sexy.

When he came out he run to his run.

He looked angry or upset not quite sure what one.

But I didn't care he was not happy and everyone know that a shoulder to cry on is way to someone's heart well that what they say in all the chick flicks anyway.

So I go up stairs and knock on his bedroom door.

All I hear is a sigh and then a get lost.

I take no notice of him and go in anyway.

As soon as I walk in he says

« don't you ever listen get lost »

I know he is angry but still hot with that London accent.

« please talk to me Liam I am on you side what's wrong? »

« I hardly know you now leave or do I have to make you »

I run out of his room and to mine and cry into my pillow.

With all this thoughts going through my head way does he not like me.

Way does he like her.

**Liam's pov:**

I have been so harsh on jorgie and will say sorry tomorrow.

But right now I am to angry at mike.

He has grounded me for a week for doing something I didn't even do.

Elektra did but said it was me and he believed her.

I am not angry at Elektra though it was just a prank to get me back for I did to her.

But I am angry at mike he is the best father figure I have ever had.

I part of me what's him to be proud of me and love.

I know it is weird but I do and the fact he didn't believe kills me.

I am going to get my amazing Elektra back.

Even though a part of me just what's to stop all the fun and games and pretending to hate her.

When I think I might love her.

I can't believe I might be in love with bloody Elektra.

Anyway that is it I am going to tell her tomorrow is valentines day.

I usually just hang out with frank and make fun of all the stupid people in love and all that.

But this year I am going to tell Elektra that I love her and hope to god she feels the same way.


End file.
